Allure of Tears
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Terserang Kanker di usia muda, Len Kagamine menghabiskan setengah dari kehidupan SMA-nya di rumah sakit. saat ia sudah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup dan menanti sang kematian menjemputnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengannya...akankah nasib Len berubah setelah bertemu dengannya?


**Allure of Tears**

**A/N**: Yo! Shirokawa Hazuki kembali! Kali ini, saya akan menampilkan cerita Vocaloid baru selain cerita saya sebelumnya '**An Interesting Yet Dangerous World**'! Dalam cerita ini, saya mau mempertajam sense saya dalam genre Angst dan Hurt/Comfort! So, please enjoy!

**X – X – X – X – X**

Vocaloid Doesn't Belong To Me.

**Warning**: Multi-Chap, OOC, (Maybe) AU, Not A Twincest Fic (Sorry, Onne-chan :b), And So on.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Genre**: Angst (maybe), Hurt/Comfort (maybe), Romance (Again…Maybe)

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Rated**: T

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Chara**: Len and Rin Kagamine

**X – X – X – X – X**

**-Prologue-**

Sempit. Terbatas. Tak berwarna. Ketiga kalimat itulah yang menggambarkan kehidupan seorang Len Kagamine – Putra dari presiden direktur Kagamine Corp. Bagaimana tidak? Separuh kehidupan SMA-nya hilang karena tempat yang ia tinggali saat ini.

Tiap hari, tiap kali ia membuka mata setelah tertidur, gambaran yang pertama kali ia lihat tidak pernah berubah; sebuah kamar VIP dengan fasilitas tambahan seperti Televisi, komputer yang terhubung dengan internet, dan juga tempat tidur King Size.

Tentu, ia menikmati tiap fasilitas pribadinya itu, namun, apa gunanya memiliki semua benda itu saat kau tidak bisa membaginya dengan orang lain?

Terlebih, yang selalu hilir-mudik ke kamarnya itu hanyalah beberapa orang asing berseragam putih yang sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah catatan ataupun sekedar mengambil sedikit sampel darahnya.

Selain kehidupannya yang selalu sama ini, orang tuanya juga menambah kesesakan dalam hidupnya. Kedua orang tuanya jarang sekali berkunjung. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mereka menjenguknya. Kalaupun berkunjung, itu hanya saat mereka diminta untuk datang. Setelahnya, mereka akan segera pergi dengan dalih pekerjaan.

Begitulah sedikit gambaran kehidupan yang dijalani pemuda rambut Blonde itu selama ini. Ia terkekang di dalam ruangan ini; sebuah kamar rawat inap yang dikhususkan baginya. Disinilah ia menghabiskan masa-masa SMA-nya karena mengidap penyakit kanker otak.

Pernah sekali ia membujuk para suster atau dokter yang datang mengecek keadaannya agar mengijinkannya menghirup udara luar barang setengah jam. Namun permohonannya itu ditolak dengan alasan bahwa tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya baik.

Padahal, satu-satunya hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…kedua orang tuanya lah yang meminta petugas rumah sakit agar ia tidak boleh keluar kamar. Dan Len mengetahui hal itu.

Karena itulah, Len memiliki hobi baru yang selalu dilakukannya setelah bangun pagi: termenung sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang mengurangi perasaan 'sempit' dunia Len. Melihat keluar jendela dan menatap luasnya langit biru, membuat Len seakan terlepas dari belenggunya selama ini walau hanya sekejap.

Len mengenang perasaannya saat ia masih dapat menikmati dunia luar. Ia rindu pada desiran angin lembut yang membelai pelan kulitnya. Sejuknya udara saat Musim Dingin datang atau hangatnya mentari Musim Panas.

Tapi, apa daya? Penyakit yang di deritanya ini memaksa kedua orang tuanya agar memperketat dan membatasi tiap kegiatan Len sehari-hari. Dan kalian tahu? Len sudah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup dari penyakitnya.

Sudah beberapa kali pihak rumah sakit menawarkan operasi pengangkatan tumor ganas yang menggerogoti sedikit bagian otaknya – namun, Len selalu menolak penawaran itu dengan alasan bahwa ia belum siap dioperasi.

Len menghela napas, mencoba membuang tiap perasaan 'terkekang'-nya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Beberapa saat Len melamun, mata Cerulean-nya menangkap sebuah warna yang akrab di matanya. Honey-Blond.

Len mencondongkan badannya sedikit keluar jendela agar dapat melihat 'benda' yang ia lihat itu dengan lebih baik. Akhirnya, Len melihatnya.

Disebuah taman kecil – yang baru Len ketahui sangat dekat dengan kamarnya – tampak sekumpulan anak kecil yang bernyanyi riang bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut Honey-Blond yang diikat menggunakan pita putih.

Saat lebih diperhatikan lagi, Len menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu – juga anak kecil disekitarnya – adalah pasien rumah sakit yang sama dengannya, dilihat dari baju tidur khas rumah sakit ini yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Baru beberapa saat Len memperhatikan gadis itu, pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba dan membuat si Kagamine terkejut.

"Ohayou! Kagamine-san!"

Len membalikkan badannya sambil terlihat mengelu-elus dadanya. Dengan kesal, Len mendeath-glare perawat berambut Green Tosca yang nyaris selalu menjadi pengunjung tetap Len.

"Hatsune-san! Jangan keras-keras! Memangnya di rumah sakit boleh ribut?!" ujar Len sambil mendeath-glare si perawat yang hanya memasang wajah Innocent.

"Ahahaha~ kukira dengan begitu, paling tidak ruangan ini jadi tidak terlalu sepi, makanya sedikit kegaduhan tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Dahi Len berkedut pelan karena emosi sambil terus mendeath-glare si perawat seakan hal itu membuat Len dapat melubangi kepala si perawat. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit ritual 'tarik-dan-keluarkan' napas, Len dapat mengendalikan kembali emosinya.

"Hah…ya sudahlah, terserah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa Hatsune-san kemari?"

Perawat itu – Miku Hatsune – mengeluarkan evil smirk kebanggaannya yang membuat Len keringat dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, entah darimana, Miku mengeluarkan sebuah suntik raksasa dengan jarum yang memiliki diameter sebesar 5 cm.

Dengan background gelap dan wajah yang berubah hingga dapat menyaingi iblis sekalipun, Miku mendekati Len perlahan sambil mengacungkan ujung alat suntik itu kearah si Kagamine.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil darahmu….,"

Anggap saja setelah ini, kau dapat mendengarkan jeritan seorang perempuan – meskipun yang menjerit bukan seorang perempuan – yang menggelegar hingga seantero rumah sakit.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"Hahahaha!" Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, sementara Len hanya bisa mendeath-glare Miku…well, Death-Glarenya akan lebih meyakinkan kalau saja wajah Len tidak bersemu merah.

"Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi! Hahahaha!" ujar Miku sambil memukul-mukul sisi tempat tidur Len.

"Ya, bukan salahku kalau ternyata kau memakai alat suntik raksasa itu untuk menakutiku!" ujar Len tak mau kalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hatsune-san kenal dengan perempuan itu tidak?" tanya Len yang sekaligus berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Untung bagi Len, Miku langsung mengikuti arah pembicaraan Len.

"Oh, dia…namanya Rin Kagami, dia adalah penderita kanker darah," jawab Miku dengan sedikit nada sendu di dalam kalimatnya. Miku melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah 10 tahun lebih dia disini dan tidak ada satupun pendonor yang memiliki kecocokan dengannya,"

Len tertegun. 10 tahun? Yang benar saja? Dengan keadaan seperti itu, kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum? Len kembali memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan dan mulai merenungkan kehidupannya sendiri.

'Aku saja yang baru 3 tahun menderita penyakit ini sudah kehilangan semangat hidupku…tapi kenapa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum meskipun hidupnya sudah dalam genggaman sang kematian?'

Sementara Len merenung, Miku memandangi Len dengan tatapan bingung. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin. Kemudian kembali pada Len. Dan seterusnya hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan Evil Smirk kebanggaannya.

"Hoo…sepertinya Kagamine disini sudah waktunya 'bersemi'," ucap Miku dan membuat Len terlonjak kaget hingga hampir terjatuh dari jendela.

"A-apa maksudnya, Hatsune-san?" tanya Len pura-pura tidak tahu dan hal ini membuat seringai Miku tambah lebar.

"Oh, aku tahu kalau kau tahu maksudku, tak perlu kau sembunyikan, Kagamine-sama~" ucap Miku dengan nada mengejek sambil lari meninggalkan Len sebelum Kagamine Junior itu mulai mencak-mencak padanya.

Sementara Len, setelah sepeninggalan Miku, hanya berdiri terpaku disitu dengan wajah memerah mengingat perkataan si perawat. Len kembali mencoba mengendalikan emosi-nya yang lepas kendali kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada gadis bernama Rin itu.

'Kagami Rin, huh?'

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: **Saya tahu Plot cerita dengan karakter yang menderita sakit parah sudah terlalu mainstream, tapi saya harap cerita ini tetap dapat menarik perhatian readers! I'm Gonna Just Say…Read, Review, and Let Me Know Your Opinion About This Story!


End file.
